Y sobre el Síndrome de Estocolmo
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Un 'pequeño' secuestro, un suceso que ocurre en mitad de la Guerra Fría. En medio de humillaciones, discusiones y sexo muchos sentimientos pueden salir a la luz. RusiaxEE.UU. -Yaoi, Lemon y uso de Violencia-


**¡Hola!** Este es un fanfic que escribi hace tiempo pero no lo habia publicado aqui, es de una de mis parejas favoritas y espero que les guste n.n

**Titulo:** Y sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo.

**Autora:** Shadow princess ó Kitsune neko.

**Pareja y/o Personajes:** RusiaxAmérica, mención de Reino Unido.

**Genero:** Drama, Angst y un poco de Romance.

**Advertencias:** Ambientado durante la Guerra Fría, Tortura psicológica, mínima violencia, humillación hacia USA *kolkolkol* pero solo un poco, Lime.

**Capítulos:** 1/2.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rusia y USA no me pertenecen, son obra completa de Himaruya Hidekazu, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia y satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Frío. Era lo que podía sentir. Aparte del terrible dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, estaba muy herido, sabía que eran superficiales…ninguna le mataría, pero al estar abiertas y expuestas al frío le causaban un dolor agonizante, que le hacía temblar y le mantenían entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez.<p>

La oscuridad casi total en las noches le obligaba a estar más alerta, mientas que durante las pocas horas de luz en el día se dedicaba a dormir, cosa nada fácil, ya que la posición en la que se encontraba no era nada cómoda. Sus brazos estaban alzados por sobre su cabeza, sostenidos por dos enormes y pesadas cadenas de metal, mientras dos grilletes de hierro oxidado adornaban y lastimaban sus muñecas. Había estado de pie un largo tiempo, pero acabó por sentarse en el helado suelo de piedra y al final recargó su espalda en la igualmente helada y dura pared, aquel lugar sólo tenia una cama vieja al fondo como decoración.

¿Cuánto había pasado ahí? ¿Un día, cuatro, una semana, un mes, años? No lo recordaba, un golpe fuerte y una brecha en su cabeza le mantenían confundido. Cuánta razón había tenido Iggy al advertirle pero él, en su necedad por ser el héroe, no le había escuchado.  
>Le habían llevado comida sin falta, todos los días, pero no tenía apetito, además que le parecía todo menos comestible. Sólo bebía agua, esperando que alguien pudiera sacarle de la prisión. Sólo quería mantener una esperanza. Aunque esta era casi nula.<p>

-Olvídalo, Alfred-kun, nadie vendrá por ti –murmuro con voz fría y estoica el ruso, ni siquiera le había oído o visto llegar, de nuevo empezaba la cotidiana tortura psicológica de Ivan, quien parecía leer sus pensamientos.  
>Ni siquiera se interesó en levantar la vista del suelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas del ruso poniéndose delante de él, en ese frío calabozo. Le tomó de la barbilla con rudeza y le obligó a mirarle –Cuando te hable, más te vale mirarme…Estados Unidos –espetó, mirándole con esa sonrisa infantil pero que él mismo sabía que era una máscara para ocultar lo que en verdad podía estar pensando.<p>

Alfred le miraba de forma molesta, tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cara. Un puñetazo en su cara. Con eso se conformaría para vengarse por tratarle de ese modo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que el maldito comunista le había hecho, sólo deseara un trato mejor en su secuestro y una pequeña pero satisfactoria venganza.

-No guardes esperanzas, Arthur no sabe donde estás y aunque lo supiera…dudo que viniera por ti, siendo que estas en mis manos –sonreía aun mas ampliamente, con cuidado le quito los grilletes, sabiendo que el americano apenas y tenía fuerza para moverse- Y dime, America kun…Hasta este momento, ¿qué piensas de Siberia? –soltó una risa, divertido, mientras del interior de su abrigo sacaba una botella de vodka, abriéndola y dándole unos tragos.

El rubio pudo ponerse en pie, con gran esfuerzo- Es frío y horrendo…por eso nadie viene a visitarte, you know, no es el lugar al que vendría de vacaciones, commie –murmuró, provocando la furia del mayor, quien se desquitó abofeteándole con fuerza, abriendo una herida en su labio que apenas empezaba a cicatrizar. Sintió como se empezaba a formar un nudo en su garganta.

Rusia le observaba divertido, como un niño, y sin previo aviso, se acercó al americano y eliminó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, juntando sus bocas en un beso brusco y pasional. Lo obligó a abrir la boca, tomándole de la barbilla con su mano y mordiendo con fuerza el labio herido. Alfred sólo pudo ahogar un gemido doloroso y lleno de inconformidad, dándole paso a la lengua del mayor que de inmediato se adueño de todo el interior, probando el sabor del 'Hero' a placer.

La sensación no era desconocida para Estados Unidos, muchas veces antes el ruso se había deleitado besándole, tocándole y obligándole a complacerlo. Era una rutina básica de humillación y tortura, en la cual Ivan mostraba toda la obsesión que sentía por hacer sentir menos a la otra nación.  
>Pero Alfred también, en raras ocasiones dentro de su encierro y durante esas sesiones forzadas de tocamientos, había notado que el commie podía llegar a ser benevolente con él e incluso mostraba cariño. Aquellas actitudes tan contradictorias del mayor le confundían, haciendo que cada que se vieran, al final terminara cayendo en los brazos de su peor enemigo.<p>

De nuevo, esa maldita necesidad de ser protegido y no proteger, esa sensación de saber que había alguien más imponente que él mismo. Y al final, terminó cediendo a ella y comenzó a corresponder el beso de la mejor forma que podía, intentando ganar el dominio de aquel ósculo, pero le fue imposible ganar al experimentado soviético en aquel terreno.

Aquel no era el comportamiento propio de un gran héroe como él… Intentó resistirse al inicio, cuando tenía todas sus fuerzas, luchó y enfrentó con valor el maltrato que el comunista le daba, pero con el correr de los días comenzó a perder los deseos de luchar, de negarse, de salir. El odio, el miedo y el dolor poco a poco se volvieron deseo, afecto y placer, y aquello pasó tan rápido que le asustó.

El beso que compartía con Rusia ya llevaba varios minutos, y no había disminuido su intensidad. Estados Unidos tuvo que suspender sus pensamientos ya que el voraz contacto le estaba dejando sin aire.  
>Cuando por fin terminó y el mayor se separo de los labios de otro, dando un lametón a la sangre que corría por su barbilla mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente, en ese mismo instante que sus ojos se encontraron, irradiando emociones diferentes fue que un poco de claridad llegó a la mente de USA y la conclusión de sus cavilaciones le aterró más que ver a Ivan.<p>

En ese preciso momento, enterrando su rostro en su ya muy marcado cuello para recorrerlo mientras una de sus manos se metía bajo los pantalones de Alfred y daba comienzo a una rápida y poco delicada masturbación.  
>El héroe cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, abrió la boca para soltar un gemido pero al instante la cerró, ahogando aquel sonido. No pensaba darle gusto al soviético aunque se estuviera muriendo por rogar aún mas de aquella dolorosa e increíble sensación.<p>

Ivan se percato de la lucha del capitalista, sonrió de forma macabra con los labios pegados a la piel del cuello, apretó con fuerza la incipiente erección del rubio para luego frotar el glande con suavidad pero firmemente con dos dedos mientras mordía con fuerza medida, marcando todo el cuello del estadounidense. Sabía que dejaría moretones, pero poco le importaba y eso el otro lo sabía.

Después de unos interminables minutos de tortura placentera, de debatirse entre la poca dignidad de héroe que le quedaba y las ganas de rendirse para rogarle al commie por más de aquello, asumió que no podía negar que su cuerpo reaccionaba maravillosamente al toque poco delicado del su enemigo. Abrió sus hinchados labios y comenzó a gemir bajito, le dolía el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ardía y vibraba con cada caricia, pero también le dolía su orgullo y sus lastimados sentimientos.

Ahí, en aquel lugar frió, lúgubre, horrendo, con ese hombre de tristes y hermosos ojos además de sonrisa siniestra que gemía roncamente mientras hundía su miembro en la boca del estadounidense, complaciéndole luego de hacer que Alfred gimiera y llegara a un poderoso orgasmo a través de rudas caricias. Fue en ese lugar que aceptó que se había enamorado de su enemigo y secuestrador.

Rusia llego al clímax, obligando al rubio a tragar su semilla, sabía cuánto lo odiaba Alfred, pero no sabía que la cara de asco que ponía era simple actuación. Una vez satisfecho y observando el cansancio del otro, se acerco y le dio un suave beso- El día de hoy no te volveré a encadenar, Alfred kun –murmuró el mayor, acomodándose la ropa- Podrás dormir en la cama de la celda, te sugiero no hagas nada tonto…-una caricia sobre su cabeza, el frío de aquellas enormes manos y de nuevo, le dejó solo. Solo en aquel lugar en el que, todo, le recordaba al ruso.  
>Ahora se daba cuenta, no quería irse, no quería que Ivan se fuera. Añoraba su presencia, su aroma, su horrible personalidad, el dolor que le causaba…incluso eso extrañaba. Con Rusia no tenía que ser un héroe, no tenía que estar siempre alegre, amable y confiado.<p>

Con pereza se obligó a ir a la cama, recostándose en ella y cerrando los ojos, intentando descansar (aunque no era un mueble cómodo)- A esto que me pasa, mis doctores dirían que es Síndrome de Estocolmo…nadie me dijo que esto les pasa a los héroes –susurro para sí mismo, quedándose profundamente dormido después de unos segundos.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¿Y que opinan? Haganmelo saber a traves de sus reviews, solo que sean criticas contructivas n.n

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

_**Shadow.**_


End file.
